


Capturing a heart

by thehopelesswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1940s, 1944, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, age gap, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehopelesswriter/pseuds/thehopelesswriter
Summary: Dean was sent back to 1944 after his small tangle with the God Of Time Chronos. There, he means the famous police officer and hunter Eliot Ness. Eliot invites Dean on a dinner with him and his daughter, the reader. What will happen after Dean and the reader meet for the first time?





	Capturing a heart

You finished setting the table, putting the deviled chicken in the middle along with some pastry and vegetables on separate plates. You didn’t know if that Dean, the co-worker of dad’s, prefered one or another and you wanted to please him.

The moment you wiped your hands on the apron wrapped around your body, the sound of a closing door was heard. You quickly went to the kitchen, which was connected to the dining room, and got rid of the dirty apron.

With bated breath, you walked to the hall. This was the first time since your mother’s accident that he brought a visitor home. Dinner, the main meal of the day, was always you and your dad’s thing. It was the time when you saw your dad for the first time during a day because of how busy he was as a police officer.

He was a very busy man but also someone who wasn’t fond of newcomers so it surprised you when a delivery man told you what your dad planned.

“Darling, here you are,” the smile on Eliot’s face was bright as he saw his beautiful daughter standing at the doors with her hands folded in front of her.

“Hi, dad,” your face was decorated with a smile as he kissed your cheek, the gesture he never stopped doing even though you told him so.

“I want you to meet somebody, Y/N” his blue eyes bored into yours as he put his hand on your back, turning you to meet the new visitor.

He was tall, a little taller than your dad. You could see his eyes because of the fedora he was wearing, but his plump lips opened a little as he saw you, standing there in all your glory. 

Dean gasped silently as his eyes travelled to your cotton sky blue knee-length dress decorated with a black belt around your waist to finish the look. He quickly got rid of the fedora as his eyes met yours.

“Dean, this is my lovely daughter, Y/N,” Eliot gestured to you as he said your name, “and Y/N, this is Dean Winchester. We’re working on a case together.” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Mr Winchester,” you extended your hand to him to which he took it, his eyes still connected with yours as his soft lips planted a light kiss on the top of your hand.

“The pleasure is on my side.”

A small lip-closed smile appeared on your face because of his sweet gesture. He seemed like a gentleman and you were looking forward to spending the evening with him. 

“Darling, how about you go get dinner ready while I talk to Dean for a little bit,”  your dad’s voice was back to serious as he watched the almost intimate encounter between the hunter and his daughter, not very pleased.

You nodded and turned around, stopping to whisper in your dad’s ear: “Stay calm, dad, there’s nothing to worry about.”

With a lip-closed smile on your face, you looked over your shoulder at the handsome man behind you before walking to the kitchen, doing some final touches so dinner would be perfect for all three of you. 

Dinner went effortlessly. Dean wasn’t a very talkative man and he didn’t say much about his life, which let you down a little but you guessed it was because of some trauma or something like that. 

However, your dad seemed to be a little uneasy whenever Dean asked about you, your hobbies, school and other things. He wasn’t very happy either when your visitor sat a little too close to you for Eliot’s liking and when Dean threw a few glances at you during dinner, Eliot was almost in furry. 

He thought that Dean would hold back after he sent him a death glare but that stopped Dean for just a while before he was back to flirting again, not even the over 10 year age gap stopped the hunter from charming you.

You laughed, smiled and had a great time. Dean told you a few stories about how his and his brother Sammy’s experiences but that was everything he told you about his life. 

Eliot was now with Dean in his office as you cleaned the table and washed the dishes, leaving the dining room without any sign of dinner being there just an hour ago.

As you walked to your room to change into your pyjamas, you saw your dad’s office’s doors slightly open. Curiosity win the battle over politeness within a second as you didn’t hear any sound coming from the room.

You walked closer to the doors and saw Dean’s tall figure dressed in only a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves and black suit vest, his suit jacket and coat lying on one of your dad’s chairs. He held a book, your dad’s journal. 

“Journals aren’t supposed to be read by others, Mr Winchester,” you said as you opened the door, stepping into the office.

Dean quickly closed the book and put it behind his back in hopes you didn’t see but it was too late.

“I-I..um-”

“Where is my dad?” you asked as you walked closer to Dean, leaning into him as you sneaked your hand around his torso and took the journal, putting it back in the drawer.

Dean gulped as he watched how easily you oriented in Eliot’s office. The way you walk, how your hips swayed and how elegantly you carried yourself…he’s never seen anyone like this. In 2012, there is no politeness and elegance like in 1944 and women don’t carry themselves so highly as they did in 40′s. Dean was sure he’s gonna miss it when he’ll come back to ‘12.

“He needed to use a toilet.”

“So you took the time to read his most private thoughts? That’s not very… gentleman like, I’d say,” your sweet voice filled the office as you sat on your dad’s chair. Dean took that as a sign and sat opposite you on the other side of the table, watching as you folded your arms on your lap and your eyes scanned his handsome face, from the freckles decorating his cheeks and nose to his mesmerizing green eyes.

“Tell me, Mr Winchester, do you believe in monsters?” you asked after a silent pause. Dean’s eyes widened as you said those words. Eliot told him not to mention this to you because he raised you without knowing about the real darkness out here. He didn’t want his daughter to be scared or worse…involved in this lifestyle.

“Depends on what kind of monsters you have in mind, miss Ness,” Dean sneakily avoided the question, hoping that you were as oblivious as your father described you.

“The worse kind. Murderers, the ones who take other lives.”

“Why would you ask me that?” Dean leant forward as confusion took over him. You were such a beautiful creature with a pure soul and he couldn’t wrap his mind around the reason why would you begin with a topic like this.

“At dinner, you asked me about my mother before my dad brushed the topic off, not wanting to answer. So here I am, bringing you the answer.”

“Your dad obviously doesn’t want me to know. Why would you tell me then?” 

“Because I’m not like my father,” you said, your velvety voice making Dean’s skin crawl. He was mesmerized by you and how you presented yourself. Whenever you were around him, he was calm and didn’t care about his problem anymore and he wanted to feel like this for the rest of his life.

“My mother was a very kind person. She taught me so much and thanks to her, I am who I am. She also taught me to forgive. She used to say that forgiveness is the key to a happy life. My father never understood that because he doesn’t forgive. He doesn’t give second chances like I do.”

Dean listened closely, his eyes getting lost in yours as you calmly told him the story.

“One day, my mother went to a bank. There was an armed robbery and she was held hostage along with many other women, men and children. A baby started to cry as a first shot was fired and one robber got angry, pointing the gun at the baby. My mother stepped in front of that child to protect it. Unfortunately, the robber accidentally fired and shot her.”

“And you forgave him?” The man in front of you furrowed his brows. How could someone forgive such a thing? A murder was unforgivable. At least for Dean. 

“I did,” you nodded, “he made a mistake but that’s what we all do.”

“You are an unbelievable woman, Y/N Ness,” Dean shook his head. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost nine pm. That was the best time to leave. He got up and put his jacket on.

“It’s all about second chances,” you quietly said as you stood up as well, helping Dean get into his coat before you sat on the arm of the chair Dean was occupying a minute ago. 

“It was a great pleasure to get to meet you, Y/N,” Dean turned to you as he fixed his collar, stepping closer to you.

“You aren’t so bad yourself, Mr Winchester.”

“Call me Dean, please,” he said as another step brought him close to you. You’ve never in your life seen a man act the way Dean acted. He was very confident in his actions and in what he said. It was almost like he wasn’t from around here.

You watched as he put a hand on your cheek, stroking it while bringing his face down to yours. 

You put a finger on his plump lips as he was only an inch away from connecting them, stopping him in the action.

“It’s inappropriate to kiss a stranger, Dean,” you smiled at him as his face showed sadness before it dissapeared. 

He pulled away and with a small smile, he said: “The man who’s gonna capture your heart and put a ring on your finger will be the luckiest man in the world, miss Ness,” and with that, he exited the room, leaving you in your dad’s office alone, with a blush on your cheeks and a smile on your lips.

Dean changed from his suit back into more comfortable clothes. He entered the room where Jody and Sam sat drinking a beer, smiles on their faces as they celebrated a successful hunt and Dean being back.

However, even though Dean was happy to be back, he couldn’t forget the young female he got to meet in 1944. She captured his heart and left a mark on him. 

 _Forgiveness is the key to a happy life._ Her velvet voice repeated those words in his head as he grabbed a beer, sitting at the table with his two friends.

“Sammy,” he said after the first sip, “I need you to help me find somebody.”

This caught Sam’s attention as well as Jody’s as both hunters put down their drinks, looking at Dean.

“Her name is Y/N Ness. Born and raised in Canton, Ohio, in 1923.”

“Dude, she would be like…90 by now,” Sam furrowed his brows as he did the quick math. He remembered Dean mentioned Eliot’s daughter even though there are no records saying Eliot Ness had a daughter. 

“I don’t care, I just gotta meet her for one last time.”


End file.
